The Fires of Passion
by Garion Faldor
Summary: Alisha and Beowulf reunite in East Fair after many months of being apart and the fires of passion are once again kindled between them. Mature content.


**Reunions**

A\N: This segment occurs during Chapter 5 of Chronicles of Utopia, Volume II and occurs during the time Alisha and Torin spend time with their loved ones. The rating is M for mature content, specifically of the bedroom kind. Unlike the first story there is no deep discussion here, just the passion of lovers being away from each other for too long. You have been warned.

Reunion

His body slammed against the wall with a thud as Alisha pressed herself against him, kissing him passionately, her arms wrapped tightly around his midsection. Beowulf held her just as close, taking care not to damage her ribs with his prodigious strength as he kissed her back. It had been over a year since the two had been in the same room since Beowulf and Ash had gone off to fight in the war.

She had missed him terribly and fully intended to make up for lost time.

Slowly breaking the kiss, she looked up into his luminous golden eyes as her hands rose to cup his muzzled face, running her fingers through his fine cheek fur.

"I missed you so much." She whispered, her jade green eyes filled with longing.

Beowulf rubbed his nose into her long red hair, breathing in her scent. "I missed you too." He whispered huskily. "I'm sorry I never sent you notice. We've been so busy and so tired…"

"I hope you're not too tired to show me a good time." She smiled up at him seductively, rubbing her body against him. She felt him respond a moment later as his growing hardness pressed against her lower stomach through his trousers.

He smiled toothily at her, his eyes burning with desire. "Never." He growled.

Humming in approval, she slid her hand down his shirt and between his legs, feeling the warm swell of flesh and the round sac beneath that she had so recently threatened to remove. Squeezing them gently through the cloth, she looked up at him with a teasing smile.

His eyebrows wiggled in excitement as her hand slowly rose back to his chest. Loosening the cords that bound his tunic she slid the material over his head, revealing his muscled chest. Rubbing her face in the tan fur she could feel his heart beating beneath her cheek. Pressing her lips against his sternum, she kissed the spot before moving an inch or two to the right, her mouth closing on the nipple hidden beneath. He sucked in a quick breath as she gently bit into it, tugging at it with her teeth before lapping at it with her tongue, his other nipple being attended to by her other hand as she teased it. Lowering herself, she began planting kisses down his flat muscled stomach before reaching the hem of his trousers. Swiftly undoing the buckle, she opened the front allowing his hardness to spring free. The pants dropped to the floor, pooling about his digi-grade feet as she pressed her nose into the fine layer of fur surrounding his genitals, inhaling the musky odor of his desire for her. His blood-red penis continued to emerge from its tan sheath, pulsing slightly in time with his quickening heartbeat. She gazed at it for a moment, seemingly mesmerized by the hot flesh standing at attention before her before taking it in her hands and squeezing gently. She heard his breath catch as her fingers encircled him, slowly sliding up and down its length before pushing his sheath down, revealing the thick knot of flesh at its base. He moaned quietly as his strong fingers found their way to her head, running through her hair before pulling her head towards his shaft, his desire obvious. Smiling, she squeezed the knot making him keen with want before guiding his tip to her mouth. She took a moment to look up at him as her tongue swirled around the tip. As his eyes squeezed shut in pleasure, she felt a warm sense of satisfaction rise within her. She quickly slid his long pulsing warmth into her mouth, sucking it as her fingers slid up and down along its length. He moaned in pleasure, resting his head against the wall as his fingers gently squeezed the back of her head as her mouth moved along his hot flesh. Her grip tightened around his penis as she began to stroke harder, taking him deeper into her mouth as she quickened her pace, her tongue swirling around the hard warmth. She could hear his breaths coming quicker and harder as his fingers clenched her hair. She moved a hand to his sac and squeezed it gently before fondling it, her other hand and mouth still working his shaft. Suddenly he threw his head back with a howl as his penis pulsed rhythmically inside her mouth, filling it with his hot seed. Swallowing it reflexively, she reveled in the glow of his ecstasy, his hips bucking against her as he panted loudly.

Finally the pulsing slowed and she licked the remaining stickiness from her lips, cleaning his tip as it wept a few remaining drops of fluid. She looked up and smiled as she beheld his expression, his face languid and satisfied, his eyes unfocused. She slowly slid upward, resting her hands against the wall next to his head as she looked into his face. After a moment, his eyes refocused on her and he smiled in gratitude at her, his eyes warm.

"That was…" He muttered huskily.

"Beyond words?" She asked him teasingly.

He hummed in agreement as she pressed herself against him. "My turn." She whispered insistently as she took him by the thick mane that ran down his neck and back.

Growling with pleasure, passion filled his eyes once again as he scooped her up in his arms. Carrying her to the bed, he laid her down on it. As he fumbled to undo the buttons of her blouse, she grabbed his hands firmly. Looking up at her, he saw fierceness in her eyes.

"Take me like the gods-damn animal you are!" She hissed. "I need you now!"

Beowulf grinned toothily, his fangs and eyes gleaming in the dim light. "Beowulf fuck noisy bitch hard!"

The cloth of her blouse tore apart with a jerk of his fingers, revealing her firm breasts. A moment later her pants were yanked to the floor, revealing her dark panties. Extending a claw, Beowulf flicked his finger and the material parted, leaving the woman's lightly furred nether regions bare to him. Nearly collapsing on top of her, his hot flesh pressed against mound for a moment before it found her entrance. Alisha cried out as she felt his thick shaft thrust deep into her body, filling her completely as his tip pushed against her cervix. Pulling him close she wrapped her legs around his hips as he bucked his hips powerfully against her, his hard flesh stabbing into her with each thrust. Panting heavily, he pumped hard and fast against her as his eyes glowed with almost feral lust. Alisha continued to whine and moan as she felt herself being taken over by the rush of raw power and desire she felt coming from him even as her insides ached, his penis like a battering ram attempting to breach her and reach the womb within. The pressure and pleasure inside her continued to build until it reached a crescendo. She threw her head back with a scream as her body jerked and flailed in wild abandon. Beowulf howled in unison, sharing in her wildness as her muscled clenched tightly, pulsing around his rigid shaft.

After a moment, she collapsed on the bed, completely spent as she gasped. Beowulf slowly pulled himself out of her before flopping onto the bed next to her, breathing heavily but hardly out of breath. After a few moments, she turned to look at him hazily.

"Gods-damn you're an animal."

Beowulf grinned lazily at her. "Beowulf know how to take his bitch."

Alisha murmured in agreement as she slowly rolled over to face him, wrapping her body around him as she kissed him again. Pulling her close, their bodies clung to each other as they gently make love throughout the night, kindling the fire inside them both.


End file.
